


A Very Merry Kolacja Wigilia

by WhiteWallsKill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWallsKill/pseuds/WhiteWallsKill
Summary: Hermione, Daphne, and Pansy celebrate Christmas eve in Gothenburg, Sweden with the Greengrass family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	A Very Merry Kolacja Wigilia

**Author's Note:**

> I recieved Wigilia as my tradition and it is simply amazing. I read so many cute carp stories and have been trying my hand at the dessert recipes.

Hermione apparated onto the front stoop of the townhouse with a loud crack. She saw the wreath on the door and felt a warm glow of love for her wives. They’d travelled to Gothenburg, Sweden for five years now to celebrate Christmas with Daphne’s family, since neither Pansy or Hermione had any left. 

She pushed open the heavy door and called out, “Minky!”  
The house elf appeared before her, smiling, and said, “The Mistresses are in the Master bath getting ready. The clothes have been set out and prepared.”

Hermione smiled back and thanked the elf as she made her way upstairs. She took her heels off as she walked through the master bedroom and leaned against the doorway of the bath. 

She couldn’t help but stare as Pansy Parkinson had Daphne pressed against the tile of the shower wall, snogging her aggressively while their hands moved suggestively up and down each other’s bodies. 

Hermione heard Daphne moan as Pansy’s one hand gripped her hair and pulled, causing her back to arch while Pansy’s other hand slid between Daphne’s thighs.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you baby?” Pansy asked.

“Yes, please!” Daphne whimpered.

“Please, what?” Pansy asked as Daphne started rolling her hips and riding Pansy’s hand.

“Please. Please, unh, please!” Hermione smirked as she heard Daphne try to beg for more but couldn’t get any other words out. Both of them knew what Daphne wanted, what she always immediately wanted, but Pansy liked to talk and tease.

“I can’t do what it is you want if you don’t use your words, love.” Pansy’s mouth curled up in an impish smirk.

“Please use your mouth. Please go down on me!” Daphne whined.

Hermione watched through the steam as Pansy kissed her way down their wife's body, and cast a spell to pad the tile under Pansy's knees.

Pansy turned around grinning and said, “Thanks love, are you going to join us?”

Hermione chuckled, “No, or we'll never leave. Today’s important, we've got to be on time or Jacob is going to lose it again.”

“Hear that Daph? We have to rush, can you come fast for me?” Pansy teased.

“Yes! Don’t you dare stop!” She demanded.

“I haven’t eaten all day and still won’t until this evening. I’m having you and everyone else can wait.” Pansy said as she continued plunging two fingers into Daphne’s tight, wet passage. 

Daphne whimpered as Pansy took her fingers away but moaned and thrust her hands into Pansy's hair when her lips were spread and Pansy slid her tongue up the junction of Daphne’s thighs to her clit. She sucked the tiny bundle of nerves into her mouth then lapped at the juices flowing out of Daphne’s cunt and down Pansy's chin.

Hermione decided she could spare a few minutes to watch her favorite people play with each other. 

*.~.~.*

Daphne's father, Florian, answered the door, and wrapped Daphne in a hug while grinning at Pansy and Hermione.

“Wesołych świąt!” he said as he ushered them into the house.

“Merry Christmas!” “Wesołych świąt!” they replied.

Daphne’s mother, Adorabella, walked out of the kitchen with her two other children trailing behind her.

“Oh good. You’ve beaten Draco. Again.” Astoria sarcastically greeted them. 

“Is he ever on time?” Pansy joked back.

“Only when it suits him apparently.” Was the dry reply as hugs were given and received. 

Jacob groaned when his father and Hermione started discussing the ministry in England. “Why can’t we ever start early?” he complained.

“You know we have to wait till after dinner to open presents. Why don’t you start decorating the tree your father brought and I’ll keep helping the elves working on dinner.” His mother scolded.

“Would you like any help? I might not know what to do but I can follow instructions pretty well.” Hermione asked.

“Can you?” Pansy replied before Ardorabella could, “I’ve never seen that before.” Hermione started blushing but was saved by Florian saying, “No, you kids do the tree and we’ll finish getting dinner done. Let us know when the star is to go on and we’ll join you.”

The rest of the afternoon was passed in laughter, with Draco and Scorpius arriving after most of the tree was decorated. They all cheered when Florian attached the silver star to the top with a sticking charm. 

The boys then sat on the windowsill seat, waiting to see Gwiazdka appear so the night could start. Scorpius didn’t understand what exactly he was doing so he copied Jacob by folding his little hands on top of each other and staring at the falling snow flakes.

“I see it! Come look! Time to eat, I’m starving!” Jacob yelled as he ran to the dining room table.

The adults humored him and followed while Astoria scooped up Scorpius to go wash his hands.

When they all stood by their chairs, with an extra place setting for an unexpected guest, Florian picked up the Opłatek, broke a piece off and proceeded to pass it to Draco on his right. As he did, he wished happiness to his family, near and far. As the wafer went around the table they all offered health, wealth, and joy to each other.

As they sat down, Hermione caught a glimpse of her favorite dish, sernik, over by Adorabella. She gave a huge grin to Daphne and said, “Your mother loves me. There’s sernik!” 

Adorabella laughed, “I always make sernik. There’s also makowiec and kutia.”

Florian started passing bowls of Barszcz with uszka around to start the feast. After everyone finished the beet and dumpling soup the house elves replaced the empty bowls with plates that had a little bit of everything on them. 

Hermione knew that Pansy didn’t enjoy the kapusta because of the peas but they had learned the first year that every dish had to be at least sampled to avoid insult. 

They swapped stories and jokes across the table while Jacob scarfed everything down. When he was done he sat as patiently as he could while watching everyone eating. When the last forkful was eaten he jumped up and yelled, “Yeah, presents!” and ran from the room.

“Jacob! If you don’t calm down we won’t open any presents till tomorrow.” Florian threatened. Daphne covered her grin when she heard him groan but couldn’t help laughing out loud when she caught the amusement in Astoria’s eyes.

The adults gathered around the living room on the couches while Daphne settled at the piano. “Which carol should we sing first?” She asked as she flipped through the old book.

“I’d like to sing ‘Wśród nocnej ciszy', please.” Astoria requested, “I just love that one.” 

Hermione and Pansy sat back, cuddling together, and enjoyed listening, because even though they had started understanding Daphne when she cursed at them, they hadn’t mastered Christmas songs yet. 

When ‘Bóg się rodzi's' last notes had been played Daphne walked over and sat in between her wives and Adorabella stood up and started distributing presents.  
“Dziapek Mróz has left something for everyone! Even naughty little boys.” She said teasing the children who were having a hard time sitting still.

Once a present had been distributed to everyone, the Greengrass tradition was that the youngest opens their present first. 

Pansy quietly snapped a wizarding photo of Draco indulgently helping Scorpius open the wrapping paper while Astoria tried to catch all the small pieces being flung all over their couch. He received a miniature pocket watch that was unbreakable. Draco received a matching larger one that he seemed immensely happy with.

Florian received self-inking quills, Adorabella was given a set of books on potion ingredients found on the Great Barrier Reef, and all the girls left to change into their new acromantula silk robes for midnight mass. Jacob was given a new guitar that Dean Thomas was willing to help him learn to play. 

Everyone left in high spirits for mass with Jacob guessing on what the rest of the presents tomorrow would be. 

Hermione leaned into Daphne as they walked down the street and whispered, “Happy Christmas, darling, thank you for saying yes all those years ago.”

Daphne met her eyes with humor glinting in her own, “Thank you for coming into our office to yell at Pansy for blocking your werewolf law.”

“I only did so to get under Granger's skin. She’s always been glorious when she’s fired up.” Pansy pushed up against Hermione’s side, fingers trailing across her stomach. “I’m looking forward to getting back home, I have to still give you your present.” 

A light pink blush spread across Hermione’s cheekbones, “Will it be the same gift you gave Daph? Because I can think of five ways to hurry up the caroling and sermons tonight.” 

Daphne laughed but slapped at Hermione’s arm, “Hush, before Gwiazdor gives you rózga.”

The witches wrapped their arms around one another and followed the rest of the family and neighbors on their way to the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych swift- Merry Christmas  
> Wśród nocnej ciszy - Within nights silence  
> Bóg się rodzi - God is born  
> Dziadek Mróz - Grandfather Frost
> 
> Opłatek - One large wafer with Mary, Joseph, and baby Jesus on it.  
> Barszcz with uszka - red beet soup with dumplings  
> Sernik - Polish cheesecake  
> Kutia - Wheat flower and honey dessert  
> Makowiec - Poppy seed cake  
> Kapusta z groszek - Cabbage with peas  
> Rollmops - Pickled herring fillets  
> Jarrzynowa sałatka - Vegetable salad  
> Gołąbki - Rice stuffed cabbage rolls  
> Challah - Plaited Jewish bread  
> Kompot - Smoked fruit cordial (plums, cherries, rhubarb, etc)


End file.
